Wonderful Journey
by anek
Summary: Goku got wished back to his chibi form... sounds familiar? Duh, it's GT! But something went wrong and Pilaf didn't get to make his wish until 5 years later! What would a year in space with a 19 year old Pan do to Trunks?! Please review!!! I beg of you!
1. Prologue

Ok, so here's another t/p, g/b for everyone. I just can't get enough of those two couples!  
  
One last thing… is there going to be Marron bashing in this fic? you ask…  
  
Umm… maybe… I mean, I'm such a good girl bat's eyelashes, but I'm definitely not a Marron fan… so be warned! Bwahahahaha!  
  
These ages are only for the prologue:  
  
Pan:14  
  
Trunks:28  
  
Bra:15  
  
Goten:27  
  
Awright, so here's the thing. I like modifying shows to my liking, so I'm going to do some changes on GT, one that's got enough fluff and waff for everyone!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbgt! Honest! Please don't sue!  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
**** 10 yrs after dbz, regular dbgt supposed to start ****  
  
Goku smoothly dodged a blow from the chocolate-skinned boy he had been training for the last seven years. The young warrior had indeed become strong, impressively strong. The spar went on and on, but the majin buu reincarnate held fast against the universe's mightiest warrior. Ki blasts flew here and there, but the two warriors kept on charging, seemingly oblivious to everything else. Unbeknownst to all of them, three cloaked figures were scaling their way to kami lookout.  
  
Uubu prepared his final attack. His senshi had trained him well. He couldn't beat Goku yet, although he doubted if he would ever beat his master, but all the same, he's not too bad himself. Goku could sense Uubu's energy rising, so he prepared his own final attack. Suddenly, the sparring warriors froze as a loud growl shook the rafters of the tower.  
  
"W-what was that?" Uubu asked in bewilderment.  
  
Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Uh… I think that was my stomach," he grinned, rubbing his belly.  
  
Uubu sweatdropped.  
  
"You must be really hungry then, sensei"  
  
Goku dropped his ki. "Yeah, I really miss Chichi's stew. Maybe I should visit home soon."  
  
Uubu nodded. "I'd like to go home too, I'm really worried about my sisters."  
  
Goku smiled brightly and tapped Uubu in the shoulder.  
  
"Alright then, it's settled. We'll split up for now. But how about taking lunch at my place before you head home. You know, Chichi's cooking is the best!"  
  
Uubu agreed and they bid farewell to Dende and Mr. Popo, who were quite relieved that the tower wasn't going to collapse that day, after all.  
  
The warriors flew out of the tower, but it was then when they spotted the cloaked figures, hanging desperately at the side of the wall.  
  
Goku knitted his brows and approached.  
  
"Hello there!" He greeted cheerfully, hovering in the air.  
  
Pilaf didn't even look up, but concentrated in scaling the wall.  
  
"We're busy, go away!" He snapped.  
  
"You three look familiar. What are you doing?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"Huh?" Pilaf slowly turned towards the source of the voice. It did sound familiar too…  
  
His eyes grew wide as they settled on a familiar muscular tall handsome hot perfect adorable cute ahem… eh sori, got carried away, hehe warrior floating in mid-air.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Pilaf screamed as he let go of the stone he had been holding to. His two loyal henchmen, startled by their emperor's scream, also lost hold and they started falling.  
  
Goku descended and followed the little blue emperor.  
  
"You haven't told me what you're doing," he stated calmly as they continued to descend in the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! I'm falling! I'm dying! Waaahhhhhh!" was the only reply he got from the emperor.  
  
Goku suddenly brightened as he recalled where he had first seen the little blue creature and his two cronies.  
  
"Aha! I remember you! You're that funny little blue guy I met when I was a kid!" He smiled widely and congratulated himself for recalling something from so long ago.  
  
"I'm not just a guy! I'm an emperor! EMPEROR!" Pilaf corrected, but remembered his current situation, so he went back to screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Goku asked.  
  
Pilaf stopped flailing his arms long enough to study Goku.  
  
"Why! You're that pesky little pest who always got in my way!" Pilaf replied in recognition. Noticing that he was almost to the ground, he continued screaming.  
  
Just before the little emperor was about to be turned into an unsightly blue pancake, Goku caught his former enemy.  
  
"Yep! That's me!" He answered and set Pilaf back to the ground. "Nice meeting you again!" Smiling, Goku walked away whistling to himself; Uubu had already taken care Pilaf's henchmen.  
  
The swirly-eyed Pilaf stood shaking, so pale that his skin almost turned white.  
  
"I will have my revenge on you Son Goku! Revenge!" he hissed between chattering teeth, just before passing out.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I can't believe this is happening! I'm on a date with Pan-chan. This has to be a dream!" the young boy walking beside a dark-haired young girl marveled at the thought that the granddaughter of Satan Hercule had agreed to go on a date with him.

Pan blushed slightly and smiled. "Y-you're flattering me." _He's __kinda cute!_

They had reached the movie theater, and Pan wondered excitedly what movie they were going to watch. _Maybe today is the day I'll get my first kiss! But he better not try to do anything else or... _

"You can't go in there!" a man who was blocking the street shouted.

"And why the hell not?!" Pan demanded, already irritated for being interrupted in her musings.

"There's a robbery!"

_A robbery! Darn! And just when I was imagining how my first kiss would be like. _ Pan gritted her teeth. Nobody ruins Son Pan's date without paying the price!  
  
The bank robbers fired another round of gunshots. Pan's date tried to pull her aside for cover.

"I'll be right back. I have to take care of something," she told her now frightened date.  
  
"Do you know what you have almost done?!" Pan she screeched, walking closer towards the heavily armed men.  
  
"Uh, rob a bank?" a particularly stupid robber asked.  
  
"No, you idiot! You almost ruined my date!" Pan screamed, kicking a police car siren and knocking the robber several feet away.  
  
Another robber stepped forward and aimed his gun at Pan.  
  
"Who cares about your date, girl! Get out of the way or I won't show any mercy!"  
  
"Leave the girl alone," a voice growled.  
  
Pan thought the voice was familiar, but she didn't turn around as her eyes darkened with anger.  
  
"I'm not a helpless girl! I can take care of these jerks on my own! I'll show you!" Without second thoughts, Pan sprung into action and knocked the robber out cold. She then punched a stone column where the other robber was hiding. She straightened up and dusted her hands, her mouth curved in a triumphant smirk. "Hah, serves you right! Don't ever mess with me!" she spat.  
  
Pan looked around to only to see the whole crowd gaping at her. She brightened when she spotted her date.  
  
"So, let's get going to the movies!" Pan chirped, catching up with the wide- eyed boy.  
  
"Uh… I-I t-think I f-forgot something. I h-have to go, bye!" the boy stuttered then ran off as if being chased by some kind of monster. Pan stood dejectedly, staring at the boy's back.  
  
"Waaaahhh! It's not fair! I'm being dumped again!" she wailed.  
  
Goku approached the crying girl. He had been rather impressed with her fighting skills. He suspected she's not just a normal girl. Her ki is rather high too.  
  
But just then, he spotted a familiar perverted turtle hermit making his way through a crowd of girls touching as much as he can.  
  
"Master Roshi!" Goku called out, just as the raven-haired girl exclaimed "Grand-pa!"  
  
"Goku! Pan!" Roshi called back.  
  
Pan swiftly looked at the tall spiky haired handsome man oops, there I go again, sori . Then realization dawned on her.  
  
"Grandpa Goku?!" she asked.  
  
Goku looked confused for a while, then the famous Son grin appeared on his features.  
  
"Pan?! Is it you? How you've grown!" He picked his fiery granddaughter up and swirled her in the air. Pan laughed and hugged her grandpa. She had missed him so.  
  
"Grandpa, I missed you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I missed you too, Panny," Goku answered, setting Pan down to the ground. "I'd like you to meet someone," he added, pulling Uubu from behind.  
  
"Hi," Uubu greeted shyly.  
  
Pan smiled at the chocolate-skinned boy. This must be Uubu, the boy her grandpa is training.  
  
"Hi! I'm Pan. You must be Uubu!" she gestured cheerfully.  
  
Uubu nodded, blushing.  
  
Just then, Goku's stomach gave another growl.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get home. I'm really hungry."  
  
Pan laughed, but nodded. They took off into the air, grabbing master Roshi, who was still blowing kisses to the disgusted girls.  
  
:::::Son House:::::  
  
"GOKU!!!" a shrill scream came out of the Son house just as Goku, Pan, Uubu, and master Roshi touched down.  
  
Goku flinched at the deafening sound, otherwise called his wife.  
  
Chichi came out of the house with one of her scariest expressions to date.  
  
"Goku…grrr…"  
  
Goku took a step backwards.  
  
"Y-yes, hon…" he asked shakily.  
  
"How long have you been away?" his wife inquired with an eerie sweetness.  
  
"Umm… seven years?"  
  
"And how many times have you come home?" Chichi pressed forward.  
  
"Uh… I forgot…"  
  
Chichi suddenly lifted one hand. Goku jumped back, thinking his wife was going to hit him.  
  
"I could count the times you've come home with one hand!" Chichi fumed.  
  
"Er… sorry hon. I was a little busy…" he trailed off.  
  
If Chichi had been a dragon, Goku was sure she would be breathing fire and frying him right now. Then without warning, his wife broke into tears and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"G-Goku, I missed you…" Chichi sobbed.  
  
"Chichi…" was all a startled Goku could say before he pulled his wife into a deep kiss.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandma!" Pan complained, pulling down her bandanna to cover her eyes.  
  
"Ewww! Cut out the mushy mushy stuff!" Goten whined.  
  
Both elders pulled away, flushed, and then went inside the Son house. Gohan and Videl arrived a few minutes later. Uubu was introduced to everyone. As expected, Goku headed off straight to the dining room.  
  
After a few minutes of catching up, the doorbell rang. Goten stood and headed for the door.  
  
"That must be the Briefs. I called Trunks when I felt dad's ki heading here," he announced.  
  
In seconds, another shrill voice was heard as Bulma screamed and greeted her oldest friend with a hug.  
  
Vegeta had his usual I'm-the-prince-keep-away expression, but sent a barely imperceptible nod towards Goku.  
  
"Goku! It's nice to have you back. Vegeta! Greet Goku!" Bulma turned to her husband.  
  
Vegeta had murder in his eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone, woman! You've dragged me all the way here just to have this little welcome party for Kakarot?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma began sweetly. "Couch for a week, remember?"  
  
Vegeta humphed. Damn woman! Why does she always gets her way!

A gruff 'So you're still alive, Kakarot' was Vegeta's form of 'greeting'.

"Vegeta!" Bulma glared.

"What do you want me to do, woman? Hug Kakarot?!"

Bulma grinned. "Would you do that for me?"

"I'd rather sleep in the couch for a year," Vegeta snorted, then grouchily pulled a chair to sit.

After that little performance from their guests, Videl turned to Pan.  
  
"Pan, how did your date go?"  
  
Pan slumped in the chair and blew a stray strand of dark hair from her face.  
  
"As usual…" she grumbled.  
  
"You know Gohan, Pan beat up a whole gang of robbers all by herself! You should have seen her," Goku said proudly.  
  
Just then, Trunks burst into the room disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"HOW?!!!" he asked incredulously.  
  
Pan gritted her teeth. "How else? Boxer boy! I fought them! Nobody messes with Son Pan!"  
  
Trunks grinned widely.  
  
"No, I meant… How did you get a date?"  
  
"WHY YOU JERK!!!" Pan leaped across the table and bonked a certain purple head.  
  
"Owww! See, who wants to date such a violent girl?" he mocked, rubbing his head, only to have Pan bonk him again.  
  
"Leave me alone! Baka! I have you know I have boys lining up to date me!" she screeched.  
  
"Oh you must mean the line of dead bodies you leave behind wherever you go, right?" he teased.  
  
Pan clenched her fists.  
  
"At least I'm not such a workaholic geek with no social life at all!" she shot back.  
  
"Hey! I have you know that girls swoon wherever I go!"  
  
Pan wrinkled her nose. "Hmm… must be your smell. Maybe you should take a bath sometimes."  
  
"What are you talking about? I have the sweetest smell in the whole universe!" Trunks countered, holding out his shirt under Pans nose for her to sniff.  
  
Pan flailed her arms around.  
  
"Ahhh! Get away from me, you pervert!" she screamed.  
  
"What do you mean pervert?! I would never make a pass on a kid like you!!!"  
  
"KID?!!! And what makes you think I want an old man to make a pass on me? PERVERT!!!" Pan screeched, baring her teeth in rage.  
  
"Old man?! I don't even look a day older than 20!"  
  
"That's what you think! You big-headed, arrogant, egotistical jerk!"  
  
"And what about you? You underdeveloped spoiled brat!"  
  
"JERK!!!" Pan shrieked.  
  
"BRAT!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
They glared at each other before sitting themselves back on the table, as far away from the other as possible. The others just sat there, mouths hanging open.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
a/n : There goes the prologue. Next chapter happens 5 years later. Pilaf gets his revenge, and so our real story begins…  
  
like I've said, I've made some changes on the script, but don't complain, please! And please review! I would really appreciate it! Thank you!  
  
--spawnie-chan--


	2. Coffee stains and a pocket-sized grandpa

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Really appreciate it.  
  
Ok, so here's chapter one. Like I've said before, this is 5 years after the prologue. Just so you don't get confused, I'm not going to be reciting dbgt, meaning, this fic is not going to focus on their enemies and stuff. I MIGHT even ignore bebi, super android 17 and the shenlong sagas. It's all about romance, my friend… yep, romance…  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Pan: 19  
  
Trunks: 33  
  
Bra: 20  
  
Goten: 32  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
::::: COFFEE STAINS AND A POCKET-SIZED GRANDPA :::::  
  
"Time's up! Time to go shopping!" Bra exclaimed, pointing to her wristwatch.  
  
Uubu froze in the middle of his sparring match, earning him a hard punch from Pan.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Uubu complained.  
  
Pan merely grinned and gave a victory sign. "Grandpa says never lose concentration in a fight… even if there's a screaming banshee around…" she added, sending a look into Bra's direction.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Bra screeched, rising into the air and heading straight towards the chuckling raven-haired quarter saiyan.  
  
Pan laughed and easily dodged Bra's attack. Over the last 5 years, they had become an inseparable trio, and they had taught each other many things. Pan, courtesy of Bra ofcourse, learned to become less tomboyish, although she still sported her orange bandana trademark. Thanks to her grandfather's training, she had turned super saiyan shortly after Goku came back from training Uubu. Bra learned to fight too, specializing in elbow attacks partly because it turned out to be effective for some reason, but mostly to keep from breaking her acrylic fingernails. She even made it to super saiyan stage with lesser effort due to her dominant saiyan blood. Uubu learned to become less reserved and shy… could even be coaxed into joining the girls in raising havoc once in a while.  
  
Bra suddenly stopped her fruitless attacks and settled well-maintained hands on shapely hips.  
  
"We had a deal, remember? Three hours of sparring, and off we go to the mall!"  
  
Pan put on a puppy-dog face. "Oh, come on Bra! One more hour, please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What's so special about the mall anyway?"  
  
Bra crossed her arms and tapped one foot on the tiled floor. "And what's so special about the gravity room, anyway?" she countered.  
  
"Well the gravity room is where people usually train," Pan retorted.  
  
"And the mall is where people usually shop!" Bra shot back.  
  
"But training is much better than shopping, right Uubu?" Pan complained.  
  
Uubu linked his hands from behind his back, whistled to himself and pretended not to hear.  
  
"No! Shopping is better than training! Right Uubu?!"  
  
Uubu whistled louder. If there was something he was glad to learn over the years, it was not to meddle with Pan and Bra's arguments, all you'd get are purple bruises and broken eardrums.  
  
"Fine then! Let's settle this once and for all!" Pan declared, turning super saiyan.  
  
Bra smirked and turned super herself. "You asked for it."  
  
"Uh-oh, this is not good," Uubu said to himself, wisely getting away from the girls as far as he can.  
  
Pan and Bra glared at each other and took fighting stances.  
  
"Wait! Let me atleast get out of the gravity room first!" Uubu called out, but too late, the girls flew towards each other with lightning speed.  
  
Uubu cringed, waiting for the impact that might surely bring down the whole gravity room, but all that came was…  
  
"PAPER! SCISSOR! ROCK!"  
  
Uubu fainted anime style. He got up in time to hear Bra exclaim, "Scissor cuts paper! I won!"  
  
"Hahah, very funny," Uubu commented sarcastically.  
  
"Fooled yah!" Pan laughed, then her expression turned gloomy. "Looks like I just got us signed a contract for a boring Saturday at the mall though."  
  
"Hey! I won fair and square! So no complaints, please!" Bra bristled.  
  
"Alright, might as well get it over with," Pan sighed. "But it's still gonna be boring though," she added before running out of the door.  
  
"I said no complaints!!!" Bra screamed and chased after Pan.  
  
Pan laughed and prepared for another chase around capsule corp, that is, until she slammed straight into Trunks who was walking down the corridor groggily nursing his mug of morning coffee.  
  
They rolled on the floor in an unrecognizable tangle of limbs. Trunks ended up pinning Pan down on the marble floor.  
  
"H-hot! HOT! HOT!" Pan panted, out of breath.  
  
Trunks immediately brightened.  
  
"Really Pan, you think I'm hot? I never thought you liked me."  
  
"No, you idiot! You're pouring HOT coffee all over me!!! And get off!!!" Pan raged.  
  
For a brief second, disappointment crossed Trunks' features, but was immediately replaced with concern.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry Pan! I'm sorry!" Trunks gasped as he desperately tried to wipe away the warm liquid from Pan's shirt.  
  
Pan gave a yelp when Trunks' hand brushed over her…er… chest.  
  
"Watch where you're touching! You perv!!!" Pan screamed, knocking the wandering hands away with a force that sent Trunks falling back on his rear.  
  
"I am not a pervert! Why do you insist in calling me that?!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
"Because you are! I should sue you for sexual harassment!"  
  
"Sexual harassment?! Don't you mean pedophilia? You're just a kid afterall!"  
  
"UGH! First you knock the wind out of me! Then you pour hot coffee all over me! AND THEN YOU INSULT ME!!!" Pan shrieked, unintentionally turning super saiyan again.  
  
"Now wait a second! You're the one running around like a wild horse!"  
  
"Well you're the one walking around like a dead zombie!"  
  
Uubu slapped his forehead and sweatdropped. "Here we go again," he mumbled. He could never figure out why Trunks and Pan acted like a bucket of firecrackers and a match—you don't mix them together unless you're up for a massive explosion and a never-ending display of fireworks.  
  
"Can't you guys just cut it out? You know, forgive and forget…" Bra said with a sigh, knowing it would never work.  
  
"Actually, that's a good idea," Pan noted thoughtfully.  
  
"NANI?!!!" all three of them said in surprise, eyes bugging out.  
  
Pan turned to Bra and smiled sweetly. "Yeah! May Kami FORGIVE me, and may you FORGET you have a brother coz you won't be having one anymore!!!" That said, Pan launched herself at Trunks and prepared to give him the headlock of his life.  
  
"MOM!!!" Bra screamed.  
  
"Awww! Not fair Bra!" Pan complained.  
  
"Well, you did promise to go with me to the mall! So unless you wanna waste our day listening to Mom's lecture, we better get going!"  
  
"Fine!" Pan snapped and got up, but pouted dismally at her tank top now covered with coffee stains.  
  
Bra grabbed Pan's arm and started walking away. "Come on, I'll lend you a shirt… besides, you can kill my brother later."  
  
"HEY! That's no way to talk about your own brother!" Trunks called out.  
  
Bra only stuck her tongue out and continued walking.  
  
Uubu could only shake his head and follow the girls.  
  
:::::Satan City Mall:::::  
  
"Come on Bra! You dragged us here so you should at least treat us to lunch!" Pan whined.  
  
Bra stopped gawking at a dress and frowned. "I guess I'm kind of hungry too…"  
  
Pan brightened and dragged Bra to a nearby restaurant.  
  
"Hey wait a second! Why does it have to be my treat?" Bra complained, marching regally into the restaurant.  
  
Pan settled herself in a nearby table and motioned for a waiter. "Because last time was my treat! So it's your turn."  
  
Uubu cleared his throat. "It should be my turn this time."  
  
Bra smiled at the chocolate skinned boy. "Nah, don't worry about it Uub. Besides, you're gonna buy us some cotton candies later, right?"  
  
Uubu grinned gratefully; Kami knows he wouldn't be able to afford any meal for two demi-saiyans.  
  
A decent looking waiter smiling cockily at the two girls handed out the menus, but Pan waved her hand.  
  
"Oh, don't bother. I'll have everything on the menu!"  
  
The waiter face-faulted, then laughed. "Hahah, I like sense of humor in a girl, miss. A lovely girl like yourself would never be able to eat that much."  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes and glared. "Now listen, mister. Make that TWO orders of everything on the menu!"  
  
The waiter paled. "Y-you're not kidding, right?"  
  
Pan shook her head and smiled sweetly.  
  
"A-and you miss?" the waiter asked, turning to Bra.  
  
"Oh, I'll have whatever my friend gets," Bra answered, "and don't make a big deal about it," she added.  
  
The waiter nodded numbly and turned to Uubu. "I suppose you want everything too, sir?"  
  
Uubu shook his head. "No, I'll just get hamburger and soda."  
  
The waiter nodded and hurried away.  
  
More than an hour later, Pan slammed her hands on the table and stood up.  
  
"Ugh! This is taking too long! I feel like I'm gonna die of hunger!"  
  
Bra blushed demurely as her stomach gave another loud growl.  
  
"We've been waiting here forever! Where's our food?" Bra asked a passing waitress.  
  
"Er… sorry ma'am. We had a huge order from that crazy boy over there, but we'll take care of your order right away!" The waitress walked away, desperately trying to balance piles of empty plates on her arms.  
  
"Hey guys, look," Uubu said, pointing to a table not too far away.  
  
Pan gasped as she saw a spiky-haired boy almost lost in a pile of plates, eating as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hey! He looks exactly like my uncle Goten when he was young! I saw the pictures," Pan observed, wide-eyed.  
  
"Y-you don't suppose…" Bra whispered.  
  
Pan gave Bra a death glare. "No way! Grandpa would never cheat on grandma, and my dad would never cheat on my mom!"  
  
"Do you think he could be Goten's then?" Bra asked nervously.  
  
Pan grinned, "Now why would that upset you?"  
  
Bra flushed. "I AM NOT UPSET!!! I'm just saying that considering how much that jerk you call uncle dates around like it's going to be the end of the world, I won't be surprised if the whole city is littered with his spawns!"  
  
"Geez Bra, I get the picture. You don't have to elaborate," Pan said dryly.  
  
Just then, the boy looked up and waved. "Hi Panny, Bra, Uubu!"  
  
"He knows us!" Bra gasped.  
  
"His ki feels kind of familiar too," Uubu commented.  
  
"Yhou ghuys um wanna eath um with umh mhe?" the boy called out with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Heck, I'm not gonna wait for a second invitation!" Pan's mouth watered as she moved with saiyan speed, toppling a couple of chairs and tables on her wake.  
  
Bra joined in shortly after and people could only stare as the strange trio ate as if their life depended on it.  
  
Pan sat back and gave a satisfied sigh. "Ah, that was good."  
  
"Yeah! Almost as good as Chichi's cooking!" the boy beamed.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! How do you know my grandma? And how do you know us?" Pan asked.  
  
The boy gave a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his neck-- an all too familiar gesture.  
  
"Heheh, I haven't told you yet, haven't I? I'm your grandfather."  
  
"N-NANI?!!!"  
  
"I'm Son Goku," the boy said simply.  
  
Pan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?"  
  
"No, I was wished back to this form by the dragonballs."  
  
"The dragonballs?!!!" all three of them echoed.  
  
Pan slumped back on her chair. If it wasn't the case that almost everyone she knew was once dead and was wished back to life by the dragonballs, she would never be able to believe this pint-sized boy claiming to be her grandfather. "W-why?" she croaked.  
  
Goku sighed, "Well, I was sparring with Vegeta in Kami's lookout when this little emperor got hold of the dragonballs and tried to make himself ruler of the world. We stopped him, of course, but he ended up accidentally wishing I was still a boy so he could beat me into a pulp."  
  
"Great… and here I thought this is going to be a boring day," Pan remarked sardonically, "… just great" she added when Trunks and Goten marched into the restaurant with two bimbos clinging like overgrown leeches.  
  
Goten immediately picked up Pan's ki and headed to their table.  
  
"Hi Pan! Bra! Uubu!" he greeted, then stopped on his tracks when his eyes settled on a face that was far too familiar for comfort.  
  
"Hi son!" Goku called back.  
  
"Who-" Goten began, but didn't finish when the girl beside him gasped.  
  
"Goten! Why didn't you tell me you have a son?!"  
  
"I-I d-don't-" Goten stuttered.  
  
"How dare you! I thought you were serious about me? And that little mouse must be the mother!" the girl raged, pointing at Pan.  
  
Trunks choked, from surprise or from laughter, they weren't quite sure, but Pan stood up so quickly the whole table was overturned.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!!! I happen to be his niece and what you're saying miss, is just plain gross!"  
  
"Oh," the girl said stupidly, then turned to Bra.  
  
"Then you must be the one!"  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTHER TO YOU?! AIRHEAD!!!" Bra yelled. They all flinched as the beams of the building shook.  
  
"She's right, Fumie, they don't look like mothers," the blond girl clinging on Trunks' arm put in.  
  
"Wow, atleast she's got enough brains," Pan mumbled under her breath and sat down, only to spring back to her feet when the girl added…  
  
"They're just a couple of kids."  
  
"Kids?!" Pan and Bra shouted in a duet.  
  
"Well yeah… 15-yr olds, no?" the asked in a disgustingly fake sweet voice.  
  
"If you must know, miss, I'm 20," Bra gritted out.  
  
The girl gave a deafening laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that you two looked too…er… immature for your age."  
  
"That's because we're saiyans," Pan snapped.  
  
"S-saiyans?" both bimbos asked confusedly.  
  
"Yeah, they're alien monsters who like to eat brainless bimbos and hang their skulls in Christmas trees," Pan grinned, eyes glinting as she deliberately tried holding back from turning super saiyan so that her hair flickered black and gold.  
  
"G-Goten-kun… that's not true, is it?" the girl called Fumie stammered as she hid behind Goten.  
  
"Oh, you better believe it," Pan continued. "Say Bra, what was our breakfast today?"  
  
Bra smirked, "Let's see… I believe it was sautéed fillet-o- blonde and broiled air-brains."  
  
Pan's grin widened. "And what are you thinking of right now?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… maybe extra large hambimbos?"  
  
"Trunksie… I'm scared…" the blond girl wrapped her arms around Trunks.  
  
Pan and Bra raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Boo," they said in a toneless dry voice.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" the ditzy girls screamed and hightailed out of the restaurant—leaving behind a trail of high-heeled sandals and glittering shoes.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
a/n: It took me a while to get this chapter out coz I was a little busy getting my website up. It's not done yet, I only have a few links working for now. It's nothing great, but I would be sooooooo happy if I could post more fanfics on it! So please please please, be kind enough to let me post your fics on my site, pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee? You can email me at spawnofkakarot@hotmail.com. The url of my site is http://www.animecraiz.com. Or if you're feeling kinda lazy like me, just tell me if it's ok, and tell me the title of the fic, and I'll just copy and paste it. And I swear, you have my permission to hunt me down and whack me in the rear if I don't give you credit!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
--spawnie-chan--


	3. Cheer up Pan, it couldn't be worse... co...

A/N: Hi, I'm back! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! Whew, I just hope I can keep it up…breaks in cold sweat. Anyway, here's another chapter… and thanks to those who let me post their fics on my site!  
  
OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating soon… I swear, I've been lazy—I mean, busy! Yes, busy! Believe me, honest!  
  
And sorry about the titles… I'm not very good at making them up.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah… I don't own dragonball, but I bet you already knew that!  
  
:::::CHEER UP PAN, IT COULDN'T BE WORSE… COULD IT?:::::  
  
Trunks watched as one glitter-studded sandal landed on a bowl of soup at a table near the entrance of the restaurant. It belonged to his date—or former date, thanks to Pan and his 'sweet' little sister. He wanted to break out in laughter real bad, but of course, he wouldn't let a certain raven-haired girl know he was amused.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," he remarked in a tight voice.  
  
"Like I was trying to be nice!" Pan snapped.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say you were jealous."  
  
Pan visibly simmered. "JEALOUS?! You're right! You don't know any better! Jealous? Gah! That's the most outrageous nonsense I've ever heard!"  
  
Trunks shrugged and elaborately stroked his chin. "Oh, I don't know… you did chase away my date… so it makes one thinking… hmmm…"  
  
Pan had a sudden urge to pull some hairs out, preferably some purple ones. "I had no idea you are so full of yourself, Trunks Briefs! And I wasn't jealous!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Trunks continued to tease.  
  
"Ah, excuse me… but who is he?" Goten suddenly interjected, looking at Goku.  
  
"Ofcourse I'm sure! You pompous jerk!" Pan shouted back at Trunks, not even hearing her uncle's question.  
  
Goten sighed and turned to the spiky-haired boy. But the boy seemed to be really captivated with the little show Trunks and Pan are putting on. He opened his mouth to ask the boy himself, but Bra suddenly tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Better wait till you get home… we don't need another show to entertain these people," the blue-haired girl advised reasonably.  
  
"But who—"  
  
Bra crossed her arms in a Bulma-like pose. "I said not now! Look around you. We've already scared off half the people in this restaurant and the other half are looking at us like we're some kind of a circus!"  
  
Goten had to agree, everyone seemed to be gaping at Trunks and Pan still throwing obscenities at each other.  
  
"For the last time, you conceited oaf! I WAS NOT JEALOUS!!!" Pan bellowed.  
  
Bra gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, quit flirting, you two!"  
  
Trunks and Pan suddenly stopped bickering and turned to Bra. "FLIRTING?!!! We were not flirting!" they chorused.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Bra retorted, almost staggering back.  
  
"At least you got their attention," Goten whispered under his breath.  
  
But Pan wasn't finished seething. "Flirting? Why, that's the second most outrageous nonsense I've ever heard! And with this arrogant lout no less! No way!" Then she stomped out of the restaurant.  
  
"Pompous jerk? Conceited oaf? Arrogant lout? I'd like to know where she gets all those names," Trunks grumbled and followed Pan outside. A loud collected sigh of relief was heard from the crowd. The others followed, but a rather distressed restaurant manager chased after them waving a fairly long bill.  
  
"Hey! Who's going to pay for all these?"  
  
Bra waved a dismissive hand. "Bill it to my mom, Bulma Briefs."  
  
The manager started at the mention of the Briefs, but swiftly handed Bra a copy of the bill gratefully.  
  
"I wanna pay my share too," Goku offered.  
  
Bra smiled and handed Goku the copy of the bill. "Thanks, Goku-san. Here, just give mom half the of what's on the bill."  
  
"D-did you just call him G-Goku?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, but don't ask. We're all too tired, pissed, and worn-out to explain right now, so you better wait till you get home," Bra said with a final note.  
  
"Damn right," Pan muttered and headed for the parking lot.  
  
"Pan, wait! I wanna get that dress I saw earlier," Bra came up behind Pan.  
  
"Oh, come on Bra! Can't you just get it later?"  
  
"Five minutes! I'll be right back!"  
  
Bra dashed to a nearby boutique.  
  
"Wait Bra! I'll go with you," Goten called out.  
  
Bra suddenly whirled around, "Y-you wanna come with me?"  
  
"Well… yeah"  
  
"Why?" Bra couldn't help asking.  
  
Goten scuffled his foot on the ground. "Well… I… you see… um… I have a date tomorrow and I wanna get her something."  
  
Bra's cerulean blue eyes narrowed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need an escort. Besides, I'd rather take Uubu," she snapped, dragging Uubu who had been silent all this time.  
  
Goten frowned but followed them anyway.  
  
Goku stared at the receipt trying to figure out how much was half. "Let's see… half of 69000 zennies…" The with a warrior's determination, Goku suddenly brightened. "Oh well, they say every journey starts with one step! I better start counting." He then slipped of his boots and started counting with his hands. "One, two, three…"  
  
"They better get back in five minutes," Pan mumbled.  
  
"No one's stopping you from going home," Trunks countered.  
  
"I came with Bra, so I'm going to wait for her. You're the one who should be going home," Pan snapped.  
  
Suddenly, a middle-aged woman approached.  
  
"Oh! What an adorable child!" the woman squealed, pinching Goku's cheeks.  
  
Pan choked. "Uh… heheh… I guess he is."  
  
"31, 32, 33…" Goku continued counting.  
  
The woman smiled warmly. "Your son takes after you my dear."  
  
"My son?! Now wait a second!" Pan interjected, but the woman simply turned starry-eyed.  
  
"Oh! What a lovely young family you are!"  
  
Trunks burst out laughing. Getting Pan all distraught is a rare opportunity indeed, and he's not going to let the chance slip away.  
  
"Ahem… er… forgive my wife ma'am, but she's been a little agitated these days," he told the woman.  
  
"Why is that?" the woman asked worriedly.  
  
"Hormones," Trunks whispered.  
  
"I AM NOBODY'S WIFE! And I don't have a son! Grandpa, say something!" Pan yelled.  
  
"74, 75, 76…" was that came out from her ever so adorable grandpa.  
  
The middle-aged woman giggled. "Oh, I see. A woman can be very flustered when carrying a child…"  
  
Pan's hairs literally stood up in anger. "I AM NOT PREGNANT!!!"  
  
"She's in a denial stage," Trunks concluded.  
  
The woman patted Trunk's shoulder. "Oh, you poor man… everything will be alright soon."  
  
"That's it, you moron! You are so dead!" Pan launched herself at the purple- haired demi-saiyan, and gave him the headlock she had been preparing for him since earlier that day.  
  
"Aack…! See? She's crazy about me… she can't keep her hands off me… aack," Trunks managed to get out with Pan's arm closing dangerously around his neck.  
  
"Oh…" the woman nodded and gave a little wink.  
  
Pan put on the sweetest smile she could manage between gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh yes, my honey here has the loveliest neck I've ever seen! I just can't help but squeeze it… and squeeze it…"  
  
"Aack!" Trunks let out between gasps.  
  
"Young lovers… very strange…" the woman mumbled knowingly and walked away.  
  
"123, 124, 125…" Goku continued, still lost in his own world.  
  
  
  
:::::Son House:::::  
  
"Waaaaahh! It's a conspiracy!!!" Chichi's wail from her bedroom could be heard across the next town and beyond.  
  
"Come on, Chichi, it's not that bad," Bulma comforted.  
  
"Mom's really upset…" Gohan commented, flinching as Chichi gave another wail.  
  
"Dad! I can't believe you're smaller than me!"  
  
"Of course he's smaller than you Goten. He's only twelve!" Trunks put in.  
  
Goten scratched his head. "Twelve? But I'm 32… I don't get it."  
  
"Goku!" A voice suddenly boomed.  
  
"Hi King Kai!" Goku greeted.  
  
"So, you've been wished back to a child's form."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not too bad, I guess," Goku answered.  
  
"Oh, but it is bad, Goku. The blackstar dragonballs had been used to make the wish. Unlike the earth dragonballs, they scatter throughout the universe after granting a wish."  
  
"So, if we were to wish Kakarot back to normal, the dragonballs have to be collected from the whole universe," Vegeta concluded.  
  
"Yes, but there's a catch. If the blackstar dragonballs are not collected within a year, the planet where the wish had been made will be destroyed!"  
  
Everybody made the 'I can't believe it face'.

"Well, we can just use instant teleportation to transport everyone to another planet, right?" Goku mused.

"We should only use that as a last resort, Goku-san," Videl suggested.  
  
Goku sighed. "So there's only one thing for us to do. We have to go to outer space and collect the dragonballs."  
  
"Yey! We're going to outer space!" Pan exclaimed happily, hopping into the air.  
  
"Now what do you mean by 'we' young lady. You are not going anywhere," Gohan said sternly.  
  
"But dad! I wanna go!" Pan insisted.  
  
"But honey, it's too dangerous, and what about your school?" Videl seconded worriedly, coming out from Chichi's room.  
  
Pan stood up and stomped her foot. "It's not fair! I'm already 19, and I haven't had any adventures like grandpa and dad did! Besides, I can take care of myself!"  
  
"No, Pan, and that's final!" Gohan said with a final note.  
  
"Demo —"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Pan gave a hurt look and ran out of the house. Bra and Uubu looked at each other and went after her.  
  
"Pan, your dad was only worried about you, you know" Uubu said quietly.  
  
"Come on Pan, cheer up!" Bra said cheerfully.  
  
Pan suddenly whirled around, to her friend's surprise, a huge smiled plastered on her face. "Oh, I'll cheer up, alright… because I'm still going!"  
  
Uubu paled. "You're not thinking of…"  
  
Pan smirked. "Exactly Uub… So Bra, you up to it?"  
  
Bra snorted. "You bet I am!"  
  
The girls laughed… but Uubu just stood there in horror. "This isn't happening… this isn't happening…" he chanted to himself.  
  
:::::Next day, Capsule Corp:::::  
  
Vegeta sipped his coffee and glanced at his wife behind the morning paper he was holding to. Damn woman, how does she stay so blasted pretty in the morning?  
  
"Morning mom, dad," Trunks greeted and settled himself on the table.  
  
Vegeta merely grunted in reply. Bulma poked her head from the kitchen. "You and Goten ready for a trip to space? Me and Gohan are going to start working on the spaceship today," she called out.  
  
Trunks nodded and started attacking the sausages. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the other side of the table.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded, choking his coffee out.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta stood up and slammed the paper on Trunks' plate.  
  
"Explain yourself, brat," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Trunks took a look at the paper and his eyes bugged out.  
  
"D-dad! I can explain! It was just a joke!"  
  
Bulma rushed from the kitchen. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Your son seems to have an affinity for the headlines," Vegeta snorted and handed the paper to his mate.  
  
"YOUNG CAPSULE CORP PRESIDENT CAUGHT IN AN AMOROUS EMBRACE WITH PREGNANT MYSTERY HYPER WIFE. It is said that the girl is non other than Son Pan, granddaughter of Satan-sama…" Bulma read the news on the front page. There was a picture of Pan smiling tight-lipped with an arm around Trunks' neck. It suspiciously looked like a headlock, but could pass for a hug.  
  
"Mom… it's not what you think," Trunks began… but too late, the front door of Capsule corp crashed, shaking the whole building.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" an enraged Pan barged in.  
  
Trunks paled. "Mom… er… could you hide me please?" he pleaded to Bulma. He could feel Pan's ki heading straight to the dining hall.  
  
Bulma merely crossed her arms. Just before Pan burst into the hall, he ducked under the table.  
  
"He's under the table, brat. But leave something for me," Vegeta told Pan.  
  
"Dad, you're no fun…" Trunks grumbled from underneath.  
  
Pan nodded and flipped the tablecloth, too enraged to say thanks.  
  
Trunks gulped, seeing Pan's expression. "Oh, hi Pan! Nice seeing you… hehe… how's life?" He greeted nervously.  
  
Pan didn't answer but continued staring at him with murder in her eyes.  
  
Trunks gulped extra hard and put on the best puppy-dog face he could manage. "Heheh… um… peace?"  
  
Pan gave a smirk even worthy of Vegeta's praise. "Yeah right, peace… as in REST IN PEACE!!!"  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
a/n: There goes chapter 2. I gotta get them to space soon… maybe next chapter. Anyway, I got a question to ask. I'm not sure if I should pair Marron up with Uubu, or should we make her a total loser. Either way, I'm not going to treat her like a goddess. I'm really more inclined to make an original character for Uubu and do lots of Marron bashing, but I'm open to suggestions.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!


	4. Poor Mr. Piccolo... Uubu, you're next!

A/n: Hi, I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews.  
  
Anyway, to some of you who would prefer Bra and Uubu together, I'm really really sorry but I'm a loyal T/P G/B fan! But I'll pair Uubu up with Marron.  
  
And just in case some of you are wondering, yes, I'll work on a sequel to "The Book of Jerks" I can't promise you when though coz my summer school starts next week and I might not be able to update as often as I should.  
  
Ok, nuff said and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball right now… but I'll win the lottery and I'll be the president of UN and I'll buy dragonball and I shall rule the world!!! Mwahahahahah! glares what? I can daydream sometimes too!  
  
  
  
:::::POOR MR. PICCOLO… UUBU, YOU'RE NEXT!"  
  
"Uh… guys… I don't think we should be here…" Uubu said nervously.  
  
"Oh, hush Uub! Stop complaining!" Bra chided.  
  
But Uubu's eyebrows were still drawn together in concern. "But Mr. Piccolo looks so serious! I don't think he wants us to disturb him."  
  
"Dad always says he's a nice guy," Pan replied and headed towards the Namek meditating in mid-air. "Hello Mr. Piccolo!" she called out.  
  
The green Namek didn't answer.  
  
"How do we wake him up?" Bra asked thoughtfully.  
  
"He's not sleeping! He's meditating! That's why we shouldn't be disturbing him!" Uubu complained yet again.  
  
"Really Uub, stop whining! Bra and I need to ask him a favor. Besides, he should take a break sometimes," Pan pointed out dismissively.

"Hmmm… maybe we should poke him on the side," she added, poking a finger on Piccolo's side. The Namek didn't move.  
  
Bra brightened. "Oh, I know! Let's tickle him!" Pan giggled and joined Bra in tickling Piccolo's feet.  
  
"Guys! He's really going to kill us!" Uubu protested. Luckily for him, the Namek didn't stir.  
  
"Maybe we should try tickling his armpit," Bra mused and started pulling on Piccolo's arm.  
  
"Nooo!" Uubu shouted in horror.  
  
Pan sighed when Piccolo still didn't move. "Ok, so tickling doesn't work. I think he's purposely trying to ignore us."  
  
Uubu smiled in relief. "Then maybe that's a cue for us to leave?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Pan shook her head. "Well, he's not going to get rid of us that easily."  
  
To Uubu's horror, Pan leaned over and lifted Piccolo's eyelids. "Heeelllllloooooo Mr. Piccolo! We need your help!"  
  
"Kami help us…" Uubu prayed.  
  
Piccolo suddenly let out a mighty growl that shook the entire Kami's lookout.  
  
"What do you want?!" he barked.  
  
Pan flashed him a peace sign. "Hi Mr. Piccolo! You're looking good today!"  
  
"What do you want?" Piccolo repeated more menacingly.  
  
"Um… we we're wondering if you could teach us… something…" Bra trailed off.  
  
"What?" one angry Namek demanded.  
  
"Bra and I would like to learn fusion dance," Pan said in one breath.  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "No reason! We're just bored, that's all!"  
  
"Why do you want me to teach you? You could have asked Goku, or Goten," Piccolo asked suspiciously.  
  
"They're going to suspect—" Uubu began, but Bra stomped on his foot just in time. "Owww!" he howled in pain.  
  
Bra laughed nervously. "Heheh… he means they're all busy to teach us! Yes, busy!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes darted from Pan to Bra. "You're up to something, I know it," he announced.  
  
"Of course we're not, Mr. Piccolo! Why! Delicate girls like us would never do something horrible!" Bra exclaimed, putting on the most innocent face she could manage.  
  
"We don't look like the sort who would lie, do we Mr. Piccolo?" Pan asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes and showing some pearly whites.  
  
Uubu sweatdropped. "They're really something," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Piccolo merely crossed his arms and went back to meditating.  
  
"See? I told you he doesn't want us here," Uubu grumbled.  
  
But Pan wouldn't give up. "Oh please Mr. Piccolo! You have the prettiest green skin I have ever seen!"  
  
"Yeah! And your nails! I've been trying to grow mine like yours! They're sooooo pretty!" Bra joined in.  
  
Piccolo's ears perked up and he flushed an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he gritted out.  
  
"And those two…um… twigs on you forehead, they're really cute!" Pan continued.  
  
"They're not twigs!!!" Piccolo growled, hastily putting on his turban.  
  
"Maybe they're sound amplifiers!" Bra exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Leave me alone! You pesky brats!" Piccolo barked, baring his sharp fangs in rage. He had never lost control like this before.  
  
But Pan only crowed admiringly. "Maybe they're like King Kai's antennas! COOL!"  
  
If Piccolo had hair, he would have pulled them out a long time ago in frustration. "Alright! Alright! I'll teach you if you two would just leave me alone!"  
  
"DEAL!" Pan and Bra chorused. Grinning widely, they high-fived in the air.  
  
Several hours later, Pan and Bra perfected the fusion dance. Uubu lay in the corner, too exhausted to move a muscle. Once, the girls fused into a hyper super-violent banshee and chased Uubu all around the world. Then they managed to fuse into a a rather large woman and he had to search the world for all kinds of food they demanded. Then they fused into an oversized baby with an appetite for wrecking havoc and he was forced to play babysitter for 30 minutes.  
  
"Pan and Bra in one… it's the end of the world…" Uubu panted silently.  
  
Piccolo looked like he had just fought Frieza, Cell and Buu all at once. "That's all I can teach you," he huffed, too eager to get rid of the pair and get back to his normal life.  
  
Bra gave Piccolo a hug. "Thank you so much Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Blushing madly, Piccolo only grunted.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Piccolo! We have to go now," Pan said and started lifting into the air.  
  
"Good," Piccolo muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Piccolo?" Pan called out.  
  
"What?!" Piccolo snapped.  
  
"Um… you're really a graceful dancer… maybe you should try ballet sometimes!"  
  
For the first time in his life, Piccolo waved his fist in the air and stomped his foot. "AHHH! Leave me alone!"  
  
Bra shrugged innocently. "Ok, but call us if you want ballet lessons!"  
  
With that, the girls flew out of Kami's lookout, dragging a worn out Uubu.  
  
Piccolo collapsed in the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
"Those two are going to be the death of me," he garbled between labored gasps.  
  
:::::Capsule Corp, day for take off:::::  
  
"Everything set?" Pan whispered into the device on her wrist. It looked like a normal digital watch, but is in fact a communication device she and Bra had managed to put together.  
  
"Roger," came Bra's reply.  
  
Pan drew her eyebrows together when Uubu's voice didn't come out of the smaller receiver she had hidden in her ear.  
  
"Uub, come in. Is everything set in your location?"  
  
"I can't believe you two are going through with this! This is insane!" Uubu's voice suddenly came blaring loudly, making Pan flinch and lower the volume.  
  
"Come on, Uub. Bra and I are going to space and that's final! But we need your help on this one," Pan answered.  
  
"But—" Uubu insisted, but Pan cut him off.  
  
"Hush… target approaching," she whispered back.  
  
Trunks walked carelessly, mentally going through any last minute necessities that he would be needing for the trip.  
  
Pan smirked when she noticed him wearing sunglasses. _He's probably still sporting a black eye I gave him last time._  
  
"Trunks—" Pan began catching up with him, but Trunks only smiled cockily and wiggled a finger.  
  
"I know… I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you'll miss me and that you'll be devastated for a year. Yup, that's got to be it!" he stated smugly.  
  
Pan gritted her teeth. "Oh, shut up or I'll turn you into a purple-furred Panda bear! All I have to do is give you another black eye!"  
  
Trunks only grinned widely. "Relax Panny! I was just kidding. Besides, I'm in a good mood. Ahhh… no annoying brats for a whole year! Now that's what I call vacation!"  
  
"GRRRRRR! Who you calling annoying?! That's it! You're a dead Panda bear!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Pan, stop it! You're going to ruin our plans!" Bra's voice came out of the receiver on Pan's ear. Pan suddenly stopped advancing towards her grinning purple-haired target.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks asked, his saiyan-ears picking up a buzzing sound.  
  
"Nothing… I bet they're just flies buzzing through the hollows of your brain," Pan snapped.  
  
Trunks glared.  
  
Remembering that she had a mission to carry out, Pan took a deep breath. "Marron wants to talk to you," she declared.  
  
Trunks scratched his head. "Who?"  
  
"Marron! Krillin's daughter! Gosh, the hollows in your brain must be bigger than I thought if you have memory this bad!" Pan retorted.  
  
"Pan…" Bra's warning voice came from the receiver.  
  
Smiling tightly, Pan calmed herself down. "Just kidding," she added.  
  
Trunks seemed to have accepted that last remark as an apology. "Why would Marron want to talk to me?" he asked.  
  
Pan waved an annoyed hand. "I don't know! Just go! She's in the balcony!"  
  
Trunks held out his hands. "Alright, alright! I'm going!"  
  
When Trunks was out of earshot, Pan held out her wrist and spoke to the communicator.  
  
"Bra come in. Trunks should be out for about 15 minutes at most. Proceed to next mission."  
  
"Good!" Bra replied. "Uubu, it's your turn."  
  
"Come on guys! Please reconsider!" Uubu pleaded nervously.  
  
"Uub, we can pull this one off," Pan said confidently. Hearing Uubu's defeated sigh from the receiver, she went out to the garden where the space ship had been prepared.  
  
Bra stood nearby, pretending to study some flowers. Everyone else was there too, except Uubu.  
  
Suddenly, Goten's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Goten… it's me, Paris!" came the voice from the other end.  
  
"P-Paris?" Goten asked in surprise. He hadn't talked to his ex since they broke up about 4 years ago.  
  
"Ofcourse, it's me, darling…" the voice replied.  
  
Goten scratched his head. "Ah… no offense Paris, but you sound really horrible… I mean, different."  
  
"Oh, don't mind me darling, I'm taking voice lessons."  
  
"Oh, ok…" Goten answered rubbing his neck.  
  
"Could you meet me at the restaurant we always went to? You do remember that, don't you, darling?"  
  
"R-right now?" Goten asked, sweating heavily.

"B-but I'm doing something rather important right now," Goten tried to explain.  
  
"But it won't take long, koishi... I promise you"

Goten gulped at the husky tone.  
  
"O-ok… I'll be right there," Goten stuttered. "Bulma-san! I'll be back in a minute!" he called out and zoomed into the air.  
  
"Look at him, still pinning over that girl after all these years! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Bra gritted out, unconsciously crushing some of her grandmother's roses.  
  
"Did you say something Bra?" Pan asked on her communicator, watching her uncle fly into the air.  
  
"N-nothing," Bra replied. "We should let Uubu know," she added.  
  
Pan sent a slight nod into Bra direction before talking to her communicator. 

"Good job, Uubu, target is on his way."  
  
"Great…" Uubu muttered and walked out of the phone booth. He entered a nearby restaurant. Smoothing his skirt and giving his wig one last thug, he settled himself in a table at the corner. He wanted to cry… but of course, that would only ruin his make up. He only hoped Goten would be as dense as Pan said and wouldn't blow his cover. He practiced his lines one more time and tried to figure out how that girl Paris would act.  
  
"I can't believe they got me into this!" he mumbled. Shaking uncomfortably, he waited for Goten.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/n: Will Pan and Bra succeed with their plans? Or will something go wrong? Of course we know something will go wrong! We can't just leave Trunks behind, ne?  
  
And poor Piccolo and Uubu. I'm sorry about the OOC, but that's what makes it fun, right? Good thing Piccolo doesn't read fanfics or he'll surely send me to the next dimension. Well… let me know if he does so I can hide.  
  
Thanks to Nyago and JRFear for pointing out Marron and Uubu's ages, and to Fallen Virtue for pointing out incorrect information I had, to RiceC25 and cat for constantly telling me to write more! I promise I'll try! And to everyone else who reviewed! Anonymous, Lady of Flame, animegurlie45, ayarose, Kaaira, amythest, Brandon B, Eschicky, Jessica, firu-chan, Melfina- Pan, Anime Ambreen, Bunny, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, trunksgf513, nene, TrUnkZ, Mii-chan, Syaomao's Chica, Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen, pink-lemonade-86, wini, Lidu, Caliko, Mari-chan, Teddy, Bluedreamer, Alwaiz-At-Heart, mai3173, Pink Ice, Aquinasmd, Princess of Darkness, Chibi-Chi, Jade Dragosani, ariesgirl1989, SmaLLfRy, Lithium-Like, gWen, Demon Sayain, Z, chiby-pan-chan, and Zarius. You guys are the best!!! Thanks! Sorry if I missed someone.


	5. And the Journey Began

a/n: I'm back!!! waits for applause, but didn't get any *sweatdrop* er, so no one cares. waaaaaaaaahhhh! 

no, really, it's been like months since i updated this story. i'd like to blame everything on writer's block, that would be the easy way out, ne? heheh, but really, i was on a Rurouni Kenshin binged for months and I just couldn't stop writing RK fanfics. Oro! I'm still obsessed with my kenny-baby, but i've been re-inspired with dragonball coz i finally got to see DBGT! spawnie-chan is very happy! yeah, i know everyone says it's not the best dragonball series, but i love it coz Trunks and Pan are in there! I became a t/p fan even before i saw the series so i was like screaming every time i see trunks and pan standing together. 

:::::::::::::::

:::::::AND THE JOURNEY BEGAN:::::::

"I'm just dreaming and this is a nightmare. I'm just dreaming and this is a nightmare. I'm just—" Uubu's litany was interrupted when the restaurant door swung open. He could feel Goten's ki coming closer now, and he tried his best to suppress his own. 

Uubu tried closing his eyes one more time in hopes that he would wake up to find that everything was just part of some kind of a twisted dream. 

Didn't work, too bad. 

He spotted Goten scanning through the restaurant. Uubu sighed, the sooner the got his mission done, the better. So he raised his hand daintily and waved. 

"Goten-kun! I'm here, Goten-kun!" he called out in a voice that sounded like a sick kraken. _Remember, just 15 minutes and it's all over!_

Goten turned around and frowned. "Hai?" Goten asked, confusion written all over his face. 

Uubu smiled through red-painted lips. He was sweating so heavily that the thick foundation Bra had applied on his skin to lighten his complexion, started wearing off. 

"Oh, you're still so silly, Goten-kun! Don't you recognize me?! I'm your honey-pumpkin Paris!" Uubu explained, attempting a giggle but ended up on looking like he just had a cardiac arrest. 

"P-Paris?" Goten stuttered. 

"Of course it's me, silly!" 

Goten suddenly brightened. 

"Paris! You're looking lovely as ever!" 

Uubu sweatdropped. _He's a Son alright, and no wonder he gets so many dates. _

::::: 

Capsule Corp: 

"Alright Bra, coast is clear," Pan whispered on her communicator. Bra had gone inside the building, and that of course, was part of their plan. 

"Yeah, but first we have to get Goku-san into the ship," Bra pointed out. 

"Leave ojiisan to me, but here's the plan. Once grandpa is on the ship, I'll convince 'kaasan that I want to say goodbye to grandpa. Once I'm inside, you should pretend you are looking for me, and when they tell you that I'm in the ship, you go in and off we go!" Pan reiterated their plan, barely able to hold her excitement. _This is my first and biggest adventure yet! I hope nothing goes wrong… _

Bra frowned. "It sounds so simple. I have a bad feeling about this." 

"Nah, you worry too much! Come on, we'll be in space within a few minutes! Ok, I'll send you a message when everything is set." 

Bra sighed when Pan's voice disappeared from her receiver. _That's right, if everything goes right, we'll be in space pretty soon! But that's IF everything does go right… _

Pan linked her hands together in her back and walked carelessly towards the small boy sitting on the ground, who was disturbingly, also her grandfather. 

"'jii-san," Pan began. 

"Oi Panny!" Goku answered back fondly. 

"So, 'jii-san, you're gonna go to space." 

"Hai," Goku answered innocently. 

"For a year, ne?" 

"Hai." 

"Ojii-san, have you checked if you have enough food in the ship? Maybe Bulma-san didn't pack you enough food, or maybe, she didn't pack any food at all! You're gonna be without food for a whole year in space! Oh no! That's too bad! You're going to starve! And you can't get any food from anywhere!---" Pan continued her description of Goku's Ultimate nightmare. And it did work, for her chibi-sized grandpa paled, almost like he was about to cry. 

_No food… starve… hungry…_ Goku thought. _No food… no food…_

"I'll go and check!" 

With that, her grandpa flew straight to the ship faster than the eye could blink. 

Pan hid a smile. Works every time. 

::::: 

Trunks knew something was wrong. A moment ago, he had felt Goten's ki fly out of Capsule Corp. _Why the heck would Goten leave at a time like this? Must be another girl… _

"Well, I was saying… Trunks-kun… I…" Marron stammered, blushing madly. 

_Somehow… I know something's up_, Trunks thought. 

"S-so… T-Trunks-kun… would you?" Marron finally managed to ask. 

"H-huh?" Trunks jerked his head up, suddenly remembering the young girl he was talking to. "Ah, gomen-nasai, Marron. What were you asking?" 

Marron blushed again. "Umm… I was asking if you would miss me?" 

Trunks started at the question. _Miss Marron? Did I miss something in this conversation? _

Smiling politely, the President of Capsule Corp nodded. With his job, he was used to dealing with all kinds of people everyday. 

"Hai, I will miss everyone here." 

_But I better watch Pan and Bra, you can never trust those two. _

"How about we move to the other balcony Marron? I believe they are just waiting for Goten to get back, so we better move somewhere closer to the garden," Trunks added. 

"Hai!" the now starry-eyed Marron replied readily, looping her hands on Trunks' arm. _Maybe the other balcony is much more romantic for painful partings like this…_

:::::: 

"Waaaahhhh!" Pan sobbed, running to Videl. 

A startled Videl readily rushed to her sobbing daughter. 

"What's wrong, baby? What's wrong? You can tell your 'kaasan anything," Videl cooed. 

Pan hugged her mother and spoke between sobs. 

"Grandpa… I'm gonna miss grandpa… grandpa…" 

Videl's eyes watered. She knew Pan loved her grandpa very dearly, perhaps more than anyone else. 

"Don't worry, honey. Your grandpa Goku will be back soon," Videl comforted her sobbing daughter. 

"'kaasan?" Pan asked in a muffled voice, her face still buried in her mother's shoulders. 

"Hm?" Videl asked softly. 

"Can I… can I say goodbye to 'jii-san one more time?" Pan asked with teary eyes. 

Videl finally gave in to tears. 

"Of course honey. I think I saw him go into the space ship a while ago." 

Pan hugged her mother one more time… in a way, it was her way of saying goodbye herself. 

"Arigato gozaimasu, 'kaasan," Pan gave her mother one last hug and walked towards the space ship… strangely enough, there was no trace of tears on her face, only an thrilled smile. 

Before stepping into the ship, Pan pressed a button on her communicator. _Bra, it's your turn…_

:::: 

"So you think so, Trunks-kun? Really?" Marron asked again. 

Trunks just nodded his head limply. He had no idea what Marron had just asked him. He had lost track of what the girl was saying a long time ago. 

He had noticed how Pan's expression suddenly changed, especially when she was just sobbing on Videl's shoulder. _And then pressing a button on her watch? What was that all about? _

"Oh my God! You are so like sweet Trunks-kun!" Marron giggled. 

Again, Trunks nodded, and this time, something else caught his attention from below. 

"Pan! Pan!" his ever so almighty-sister-Princess Bra called out. "Pan! I want to show you something!" 

"She's inside the ship, Bra-chan," Trunks heard Videl answer. 

"Oh my! You really think I'm pretty, Trunks-kun! You are so like flattering me!" Marron chirped in the background. 

His sister shrugged noncommittally and headed towards the ship… 

_Goten-- away… _

_Goku-- in the ship… _

_Pan-- in the ship… _

_Bra- will be in the ship… _

"Ohhh! Alright! Alright! I'll let you kiss me… but just one time, ok?!" Marron giggled and moved closer to Trunks. 

Pan, thinking that no one was watching them, started the engine just as Bra stepped on the platform. 

Trunks' eyes bugged out. 

"N-Nani?! I knew it!" Trunks exclaimed and flew down the balcony just as Marron threw herself at him… or where he used to be. 

Marron doubled over the railing and fell. 

Trunks flew faster than he normally should and went flying straight through the now halfway closed platform. Bra lost her balance and fell out. But it was too late, the ship already lifted off, and in seconds, it zoomed through the sky. 

"Yey! We're going to space! We're going to space! Bra this is it!" Pan exclaimed once the ship was out of the earth's atmosphere, jumping out excitedly off the pilot's seat. "This is great Bra—" 

Pan was cut off by the site that greeted her as she turned around. Bra was nowhere to be found, but Trunks was there, almost flattened against one metallic wall. _Well, that's what you get for not wearing a seat belt… Trunks?!!! What's going on?!!! _

"Nani?! Trunks! What the hell are you doing here?!" Pan demanded. 

"I… could ask you… the same thing!" Trunks shot back, gasping for air. 

"Where's Bra? You're not supposed to be here!" Pan shouted. 

"Well you're not supposed to be here either! You and Bra planned this didn't you? I knew it!" 

"Do you mean to say that I'm stuck with a jerk like you in outer space?!!! NOOOO!!!" Pan asked incredulously. 

"That's why we have to turn back the ship!" Trunks shot back. 

Pan stomped her foot. "Of course we will turn back! I don't wanna be stuck with you for a whole year!!!" 

"And do you think I want to get stuck with a whiny kid like you either?! Gimme the main control key!" Trunks shouted back. 

"What did you call me?!!! And don't order me around! I can turn back the ship on my own, so I'll do it!" Pan shrieked, stepping out of Trunks reach when the purple head tried to snatch the key from her. 

"You have no experience with ships! You have to give me the key!" Trunks insisted, attempting to snatch the key again from the quarter saiyan, albeit, unsuccessfully. 

Pan gritted her teeth. "What do you mean no experience, huh, Mr. President?! I'm not stupid and I don't need experience just to turn a key!" 

"It's more complicated than that! Pan! Give me the key!" 

Pan stuck her tongue out. 

The chase was getting nowhere, except, in the case of Trunks, it only got him a few bumps and bruises on the face as he bumped from on corner to the other. 

In a stroke of brilliance, he collapsed against a panel. 

"I told you I'll do it! Why don't you just let me?!" Pan shrieked once again, but Trunks didn't move an inch. 

"Hey, Trunks!" Pan called out, a tinge of worry in her voice. 

_Kami… did I make him bang his head too much… Trunks… _

Pan stealthily approached the demi-saiyan. She was really worried now. 

"T-Trunks?" 

Pan reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but before she could do so, Trunks flipped and pinned her against a nearby seat. 

Trunks gave a Vegeta-like smirk. 

"Gotcha," Trunks grinned. 

Pan's expression darkened. _Cheater! And to think that I was actually worried about him! Grrr! I'll never forgive him for making me worry! Baka! Well, if that's how it is, than two could play the game. _

Pan grinned and slipped the control key inside her shirt. 

Trunks jumped back, a hint of red staining his cheeks. His eyes traveled to where Pan had stashed the key away. True, she was once just Son Pan, the spoiled little girl who was his best friend's neice… but now… 

_But now… no! She's still the same girl, she's still a kid… she's still a kid! _Trunks repeated the thought over and over again. _But she's grown into a young lady, Trunks… _Trunks shook his head as if to clear the evil thought away. 

"Trunks? Daijobo? Why are you shaking your head?" Pan peered curiously. 

"H-huh? Uh, nothing, my brain just messed up, that's all," he replied evasively. 

Pan laughed. "Well, don't worry, it's messed up in the first place anyway! Hahahahah! And I get to turned back the ship, so out of the way!" Pan gloated, sticking out her once again. 

Trunks nearly smiled in relief. Seeing Pan acting so childish and spoiled is much better than seeing the grown up side. The latter would just make him act all weird again. 

Just then, Goku emerged from one of the compartments, almost covered with bits and pieces of food. 

"It suddenly started shaking. Is there an earthquake or something?" Goku asked innocently. "Oi, Panny-chan, it was a good idea to check if there are enough food. There's lots in the fridge!" Goku greeted his granddaughter fondly. 

Trunks sweatdropped… Goku and his food. 

"No Goku-san. Our ship just took off, but don't worry, we are turning back." 

Goku shrugged "Nani? But we're supposed to go to space, right? Why do we have to turn back?" 

"Because I don't want to get stuck with Trunks is space, that's why," Pan put in, pulling out the key from her shirt and walking towards the control panel. 

Trunks simmered. "And I don't want to get stuck with a brat either." 

Pan humphd, sticking the key in the slot. 

"Please enter the password," the voice of the main computer prompted. 

"Nani? What's going on here? Hey Trunks, what's the password?" 

Trunks looked totally clueless. "I don't know." 

Pan turned the key again. 

"Please enter the Password," the voice prompted again. 

"Hey Trunks, gimme the password!" Pan demanded. 

"I dunno! That might be why 'kaasan said she wanted to give me a briefing before taking off. Maybe she was planning to tell me about that. But since some kid got too impulsive and took off with the ship that's why we don't have it," Trunks explained, a little too sarcastically for Pan's peace of mind. 

Pan seethed. "Are you talking about me? So you're blaming me?" 

"I don't see any other kid here," Trunks replied. 

"Well, if you hadn't interfered with our plans, we wouldn't have to turn back anyway, and Bra and I would be having our adventure right now!" Pan shot back. 

"Hey! The original plan was that Goten and I go to space with Goku-san! Not you and Bra!" Trunks countered. 

Pan clenched her fists. "Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll try to decode the password!" 

Trunks' eyes widened. "You can do that?" 

Pan smirked. "Hmph, it should be pretty easy." 

She turned to the keyboard and typed some characters, but the computer gave a beep. 

"trunksisajerk is not a valid password," the computer responded. 

Trunks facefaulted. "Hey! What makes you think that's the password?!" 

"Because it's the truth!" Pan glared back. 

"Here, let the CC president decode the password." 

Pan stepped aside and raised an eyebrow. 

After typing some letters, Trunks leaned back and confidently pressed enter. But there was another beep. 

"panisabrat is not a valid password" 

"Why you!!!" Pan raged and bonked a certain purple head. 

"Hey you started it!" Trunks complained. 

"Out of the way! I can decode it on my own!" Pan said, shoving Trunks lightly to the side. 

"What are you talking about? I know that last one was pretty close, so I should try one more time!" 

"No!" 

In seconds, they were both pressing the keyboard to their heart's content. 

"trunkspervert is not a valid password. panannoying is not a valid password. trunks pan password not creep valid passwd…" the computer rumbled. With a series of beeps, the screen flashed in red. 

"System Locked, System Locked," the computer's monotonous voice announced. 

"Now what the did you do?!!!" Pan screeched. 

"What do you mean me? You're the one who crashed the computer!" Trunks retorted. 

"System Locked," the computer repeated. 

Trunks and Pan took one look at each other, and then realization dawned. 

"Then that mean…" Trunks began. 

"…that we are stuck," Pan finished lamely. 

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! _Both of them thought. 

Goku sat comfortably on a seat, happily eating his meal. _Trunks and Pan are arguing again. Well, that's nothing new_, and so he just shrugged and concentrated on his meal. Taking one last look at Trunks and Pan who were still glaring daggers at each other, Goku hid a smile. What a wonderful journey this will be, he thought. 

:::::::::: 

a/n: alright, so here's another chapter. Admit it! This chapter was long… (heheh, author is feeling kinda guilty for not updating for so long, ^_~)

~~~and what happened with Uubu, Goten, and everyone else? Well, that would have to wait. I'm getting lazy again 

anyway, I hope you review! Flames? Go ahead. 

Also, if anyone's interested in RK fics, I'm working on a couple of RK fics right now, so feel free to browse under my name! 

Arigatou gozaimasu! 

Ja! 

~~spawnie-chan 


End file.
